Agrona
Background Born in a Calixian death world, Agrona grew up in a warband which travelled between the jagged canyons and valleys that marred the landscape, scavenging junk from the ruins of deserted cities and fighting violent battles against other nomad groups and wild beasts over the scant natural resources the planet had to offer. As any death world, this planet paid its tithes in cannon fodder for the Imperial Guard, so she was conscripted into a mixed regiment and sent to fight whatever bothered the Imperium on a distant star system. After that system was secured, Agrona and part of her regiment was transferred to another outpost assigned to hold off a warband of feral Orks that threatened to raze a planet's settlements to the ground. Arriving there, she discovered that not only had the outpost lost a number of guardsmen on previous attacks thus being heavily undermanned, her small regiment was the only reinforcement it would be getting, as it was assumed those would be enough to repel the xenos. The guards were low on morale, some had already lost their faith in the Emperor that abandoned them to certain death in the hands of the greenskins. And so did Agrona, for as the final battle against the xenos horde started, she pledged her soul to the ruinous powers if she were to survive that struggle. Before the end of that day, Agrona, along with less than a score of guardsmen were the only survivors on the battered outpost. After those events, Agrona fled the Guard at the first opportunity, working as a mercenary for underworld crime lords, pirates and even rogue traders as her reputation grew. Travelling far and wide in the sector for over a decade, until fate brought her into the Screaming Vortex... Pride: Martial Prowess "The Heretic actively seeks out combat as a way to prove himself and can never refuse a challenge to do battle, no matter the odds." Disgrace: Wrath "Anger is a constant companion and drive for this Heretic. He firmly believes that the universe actively conspires against him, and that his success can only be achieved by exacting his vengeance upon his oppressors." Motivation: Vengeance "In the past, this character was as victim. Since then, he has vowed to make those who slighted him pay for their actions. He is willing to make every sacrifice necessary to right this wrong and to prevent anyone from ever hurting him again." Characteristics Skills Athletics (S): Trained Awareness (Per): Trained Dodge (Ag): +10 Parry (WS): Trained Scholastic Lore (int) *Tactica Imperialis: Trained Operate (Ag) *Aeronautica: Trained Intimidate (S): Trained Survival (Per): Trained Medicae (Int): Trained Common Lore (Int) *War: Trained *Imperial Guard: Trained *Screaming Vortex: Trained Linguistics (Int) *Low Gothic: Trained Trade (Int) *Armourer: Trained Talents & Traits Jaded - Immunity to fear from natural occurences. Nerves of Steel - May reroll Pinning tests, +10 to resist Intimidation Quick Draw - Readying Basic, Pistol or one-handed Melee weapons is a free action. Rapid Reload - Reload time for all weapons is halved. Weapon Training *Chain, Bolt, Flamer, Primary, SP Heavy Weapon Training Catfall - Falling damage is reduced by AB in metres, +20 bonus on acrobatics tests that involve jumping down. Sure Strike - +10 bonus on melee Called Shots (thus reducing melee Called Shots penalty to -10). Takedown - Used as a half action or along with Charge, enemy must succeed a (T) test or be knocked prone and stunned for one round. Additionally, Stun Action has no penalty. Ambidextrous - No penalty for attacking with off-hand weapon, penalty on main hand weapon attacks reduced to -10 from -20. Raptor - +1d10 damage for every two DoS when charging with a Jump Pack. Max 2d10. Berserk Charge - +30 bonus on Charge tests. Two-Weapon Wielder - Can attack with both weapons in a round. Swift Attack - One extra attack for every 2 DoS. Blademaster - May reroll one failed attack every round. Killing Strike - May spend IP to make next attack unavoidable. Lightning Attack - Roll WS at -10, one extra attack for every DoS. Special Abilities The Quick and the Dead - +2 on Initiative rolls Adroit (WS) - +1 DoS on succesful Weapon Skill tests Movement & Weight Gear Best Craftmanship Chainsword 3kg Common Craftmanship Heavy Flamer 20kg Common Craftmanship Stormtrooper Carapace 15kg Medikit (+20 on Medicae tests) 2kg Dataslate with annotated version of Tactica Imperialis 0.5kg Good Craftmanship Jump Pack 25kg Total weight: 74.5kg Weapons Armour Wounds Infamy Points & Corruption Infamy Abilities: *Immediately remove all elvels of Fatigue *Immediately heal 1d5 wounds and any Critical Damage (Effects of Critical Damage are NOT removed) *+10 bonus to a test before rolling Gifts of the Gods Projectile Attack Acquisitions Experience Points Advances Taken Total Alignment Advances Current Alignment: KHORNE. Category:Black Crusade Category:Excidium Category:Player Character